Magmatic Morph
The Magmatic Morph is a very rigid Morph designed to withstand a massive beating and use brute-force to take down opponents. The Magmatic Morph is very large and is pretty much a perfect sphere. Unlike other Morph's it has an outer layer that's more rigid than most dense rocks. The core/majority of this is (as the name would suggest) is a non-flowing magma; the rest of it is cracked plates of a dark, rigid piece of the Morph. The Magma core can heavily soften impacts against the outer-shell. Stats Health: 1450 Speed: Low (-10% speed) Evade: Low (-10% evade) Damage: Very High (+10% damage) Defence: Extreme (Resists 20%) The defence is extremely high, in combination with the quite high health this can absorb shots extremely easily, the high damage can crush others. Quotes It doesn't speak, it just communicates through squishes. Personality It's highly aggressive but hates bieng outside of suitable environments. Likes "Charged" oceans Magma Morphs Dislike Any area that's not a "Charged" ocean. Bieng too far away from a Morph hive Equipment Nothing. SSB Moveset. Moveset Neutral: Side: Up: Down: Final: Special Ability: Negative Ability: Passive Ability 1: Passive Ability 2: Passive Ability 3: Abilities Magma Burst: Masses of lava burst from all around the Magmatic Morph, this both makes a lava pool on the ground and can deal a lot of fire damage. 35 damage on contact lava with an additional 10 fire damage over 2 turns Ram: The Magmatic Morph charges/rolls towards the target. This deals huge amounts of damage with DOT due to the insane temperature of the Magmatic Morph. (50 damage, 25 fire damage +10 fire damage per turn for 3 turns) Charging (passive): When ram is used, Magmatic Morph will continue to roll; slowly gaining speed. Each turn it gains speed Ram deals +5 damage. Damage can slow down the charging or knock it off course but greater speeds make it tougher to do so. Damage buff caps at 250. (Also raises speed). Scorching Core (passive): Opponents take 25 fire damage on contact due to the terrifying heat output. Inferno: The magma inside the Magmatic Morph is raised in temperature drastically. Scorching Core gets +5 fire damage, Ram and Magma Burst gains +10. Stacks up to 3 times. Burning Trail: Wherever the Magmatic Morph goes a trail of fire follows it. The fire lasts for 2 turns and does 10 fire damage on contact. Barrier: Magmatic Morph can create a short ranged barrier that it can bounce off of with minimal momentum loss. This destroys the barrier in the process. This is mostly used to redirect Magmatic Morph however can be used to stop even very powerful projectiles. Magma Blast: This acts exactly like Magma Burst however this is directed. This can be used as a projectile or it can be used under Magmatic Morph to propel itself upwards with considerable force. Gallery Recordshttp://plants-vs-zombies-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Psycho_Morph?action=edit&section=11 Things the character has done in battles. This can include badges/medals/whatever from Armada Campaign (and other events of the like) Resistances The composition makes the Magmatic Morph: 20% Resistant to electric. 50% Resistant to physical attacks. 100% Resistant to fire 100% Resistant to radiation Non-magnetic Doesn't rust Doesn't bleed Weakness 25% weakness to water and ice. Trivia/Notes * Category:Hypno's Character Crate Category:Morph Category:Characters